


Of cold kisses and snowball fights

by CoarsePythagoras



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Donghyuk literally only says fuck, Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoarsePythagoras/pseuds/CoarsePythagoras
Summary: Mark is moping because of his upcoming debut from NCT Dream, Donghyuk conivinces him to play with them. A chaotic snowball fight ensues.





	Of cold kisses and snowball fights

Mark gazed out of the fog covered windowed and sighed, he could see the dreamies having fun. As they had all but begged him to be allowed to play outside as soon as the heavy blanket of snow draped the once vibrant green lawn. Of course who was he to deny his precious kids the fun they deserved. They had gruelling non stop schedules the past couple months with the we go up promotions and him and Donghyuk also promoting in the regular and simon says promotions so they were in need of a much needed break.

 

As he continued staring at his family, one he would soon be leaving, he could see Jisung and Chenle both working hard to make a giant snowman with Jisung occasionally dumping fresh snow on Chenle’s dusty blond hair earning the youngster's signature high pitched dolphin scream in response. Mark could also see that Jeno and Jaemin had ganged up on Renjun burying him in all the snow they could gather laughing hysterically whilst Renjun looked like he was ready to kill the youngsters. He took one last look expecting to see Donghyuk either occupying himself or on of the others however the boy was nowhere to be seen.

 

From out of nowhere a pair of hands snaked around Mark’s torso and a cold head found it’s way to the boy’s shoulder. Mark looked down to be met with Donghyuk’s russet brown eyes sparkling up at him, a small smile moulded on the boy’s face.

 

“Mark hyung come play with us instead of moping” Donghyuk pulled on Mark’s crimson sweater in an act to get the older to lighten up.

 

“Hmm, maybe later Hyukkie I’m busy” The older replied another sigh escaping the boy’s mouth.

 

“But hyunngg…” Hyukkie whined tugging harder on Mark’s sweater hoping his cute act would sway the older. “It’s Christmas why are you even moping anyway?”

 

“Because I'm leaving the end of December aren’t I Hyuk, I wont be able to see everyone as often.” Small crystal tears welled in Mark’s eyes as he imagined not being able to spend everyday with the dreamies.

 

“Awweee Hyung you'll still be able to see them besides surely that is more of a reason to come play with us, to make more memories that we can all enjoy.” Donghyuk placed a light kiss on Mark’s cheek as he lead Mark to the garden.

 

“Haha I guess you’re right Hyukkie.” Mark replied his cheeks and ears turning a light shade of crimson.

 

“Right listen up fuckers!” Hyuk screamed to grab the attention of the others in the garden “Mark is moping over his graduation so it’s our job to cheer him up so let’s go!” All the inhabitant’s of the garden let out screams of excitement as each of them began to formulate a plan to cheer up their leader.

 

“I have an idea!”Jaemin yelled. “How about we...” Whatever plan Jaemin had formulated was promptly cancelled when a big blob of snow landed on his face.

 

“HEY WHO WAS THAT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL …” Jaemin’s threats were cut off by another snow ball landing on his head. Jaemin’s head whipped to the direction of the snow ball to see Renjun laughing whilst gathering more snow.

 

“Oh its on Junnie” As Jaemin gathered more snow the rest of the boys began loading up their ammo and within a few minutes the garden was filled with flying snow and Chenle’s Dolphin screams. Mark had also been unfairly ganged up on by the rest of the kids and was soon covered in a blanket of white, fluffy snow a bright smile replacing his frowns he has shown earlier.

 

Mark was laying on the ground tired out from the snowball war, panting heavily. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Hyukkie approach him hands held up in mock surrender.

 

“Don't worry hyung I’m not like these savages I wont dump any more snow on you.”

 

“Why do I find that very hard to believe?” he retorted.

 

Donghyuk jumped back and placed his hand on his chest in fake hurt a small huff leaving his lips.

 

“Hyung don’t you trust me? I trust you.” Donghyuk extended his arm out to give Mark a hand up. Seizing an opportunity to get back at the younger for the snowball fight Mark pulled Hyuk so he fell on top of him.

 

“Rule one Hyukkie never trust anyone.” he giggled pressing a feathery peck to his boyfriend’s lips causing the younger boy to go red.

 

The boy on top reciprocated the affection by planting a trail of kisses from Mark’s nose to his neck. Mark pulled the boy even closer to him touching their foreheads together and allowing his own body to take the younger’s weight.

 

“I love you so much you know that Hyukkie?” mark continued his hold on the younger keeping their foreheads in place gazing into each others eyes both reflecting the love that they both shared for each other.

 

I know hyung Hyuk pulled back bringing Mark up with him, back covered in snow they sat their in the snow quietly contempt with with just holding each other in their arms. The quiet moment was quickly ruined by a dolphin scream and a pile of snow on their heads courtesy of Jisung.

 

“Hey we were having a bonding moment I was cradling him in my arms” Hyukkie whined pulling Mark closer to him.

 

“Well we’re cold and hungry so come make us food please.”Jeno exclaimed.

 

“Ok… okay let’s go inside and get warm.”

 

The seven boys quickly made their way into the house swiftly throwing their snow covered coats off and making their way to the living room.

 

Mark made each of them a hot chocolate before joining his team on the sofa. The boys decided to watch a film and after 10 minutes of arguing it was decided that they would watch Home Alone after Chenle convinced them with his incredibly dumb aegyo. As the movie went on each of the dreamies began to fall asleep. Being the last one left awake Mark’s soft gaze scanned over each boy a prideful warmth settling in his chest as he looked at the family he had made over the previous two years before he found himself drifting off into dreamland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is probably the first time I've written an entire piece of fluff with like no angst.
> 
> Come hang with me on tumblr at: https://coarsepythagoras.tumblr.com/   
> please i need friends.
> 
> If you liked it please comment.


End file.
